Diva
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When international Broadway sensation Christine Daae is asked to accompany French rock star, Erik Mulheim, on a summer long tour of Europe. But what happens when the two famous singers begins to develop feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Diva**

**I don't own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When international Broadway sensation Christine Daae is asked to accompany French rock star, Erik Mulheim, on a summer long tour of Europe. But what happens when the two famous singers begins to develop feelings for one another?**

Twenty one year old Christine Daae smiled as she stepped offstage of the Metropolitan Opera in New York, sighing with happiness as she unhooked her late mother's jeweled collar that she wore that night to her first ever concert. The stunning soprano began to go her dressing room when she was suddenly ambushed by her manager and close friend, Raoul de Changy.

"Nice job up there, love," he praised her, kissing her cheek as he hugged her close to his body to show her how proud he was of her show that evening. Christine giggled as she nestled herself in his arms for a few minutes before hearing her stomach beginning to complain.

"I'm famished," she declared loudly, earning her a chuckle from her friend as he magically produced bags of Burger King goodness from behind his back, making the girl squeal loudly.

"No squealing- you'll hurt your vocal chords!" scolded Raoul, laughing as the girl snatched her meal from his hands and all but inhaled her burger and fries as she ripped open the bag. Christine just stuck her tongue out at her somewhat bossy friend as she crammed her burger into her mouth, causing for Raoul to chuckle as he wiped a gob of catsup that was dribbling down Christine's chin and threatening to stain her lovely pale blue ball gown. Christine giggled at her friend's touch before turning to enter her dressing room with her manager close behind her to hep her undress.

"Oh Raoul, I can't believe that I got through my first concert without goofing up!" cried Christine as Raoul unzippered the back of her dress and helped her to step out of it. He then turned his back to her best friend as he carefully hung up the stunning evening dress as Christine changed into street clothes. "I was certain that I would make a mistake during one of the numbers…"

"Christine!" Raoul interrupted his best friend's babbling with a laugh and a hug. "You were perfect up there, you really were. Anyone out there in the audience wouldn't have known that you were a bundle of homemade jell-o before you were practically shoved onstage!"

Christine then spun around and promptly smacked him on the arm, making her best friend yelp and jump up, once again, amazed with her strength and accuracy. He whined in pain as he rubbed his arm where Christine had smacked him, causing for her to roll her eyes at his baby like behavior.

"Oh grow up you," Christine sassed her best friend with her hand on her hip as she glared at him. Raoul made a "I surrender" motion with his hands as he handed the pint sized soprano her purse, jacket and hat so that way they could go out and have fun at the arcade, their one way of celebrating and having fun at the exact same time.

_**I'm sorry about the leangth of this chappie, but I had a dream the other night that inspired this FanFic.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**(You know you wanna…)**_Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Diva**

**I don't own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When international Broadway sensation Christine Daae is asked to accompany French rock star, Erik Mulheim, on a summer long tour of Europe. But what happens when the two famous singers begins to develop feelings for one another?**

Christine arrived at her apartment later that night with a giant teddy bear that Raoul had won for her. She knew that her friend was gay, but that still didn't stop their endless flirting and pretending to be a couple so that way Christine could remain single.

She sighed heavily as she began to sort through her mail.

Bill for cell phone and laptop, Seventeen magazine, Good Goth catalogue, letters from fans, and an envelope that didn't have a returning address on it.

Christine tossed the mail onto the counter as she padded into her kitchen to make some mac'n cheese for dinner. While she was waiting for the milk to boil, she opened the latter and read it, the frown on her pretty face deepening further as she quickly scanned the letter. She remembered the résumé that she sent in for this job as she bit her lips in worry.

Now that she had her big break, did she want to do this internship?

Yes, she decided.

She quickly scribbled out a response before slipping the letter into her pile of mail that she had to send out (she personally wrote back to each and every fan who wrote her) before kicking off her boots to go and longue around on the retro sofa that was in her stylized TV room and clicking on her TV, intending to wind down with a movie.

She padded over to her vast collection of DVDs and randomly selected one before popping it into the TV. When the movie was clicked on, she found that she was watching _**Moulin Rouge**_, one of her all time favorite movies.

The next thing that Christine knew was there something on her chest and it was touching her nose. The twenty two year old opera singer opened her eyes and smiled as one of her Siamese kittens purred loudly, happy that her mistress had woken up. Christine sat up only to find that she was still in yesterday's clothes. She swore quietly, realizing that she fell asleep during the movie. She rolled off the couch, smiling as she saw her two litters of Pomeranian puppies and Siamese kittens were all lined up at their food bowls, waiting for their meals to magically appear.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" she laughed, darting into the kitchen to open up their canned foods. Within five minutes, the baby critters were munching away happily at their fresh meal as Christine poured herself a bowl of cereal and carried it to the dining room table. As Christine ate, she found herself looking at the package that came with the letter, inviting her to do the summerlong internship with the French rock star.

What was his name again?

The Phantom.

The pint sized soprano found herself examining the scrapbook like program that had pictures of the Phantom's tour in it and smiled as she realized how handsome the man was. She blushed as she realized that she was staring at his tall and lean body, which had just a hint of finely toned muscle under his tight fitting shirt. His chest was broad and narrowed slightly at the waist before tapering into slim hips. He had a nice rear, Christine found herself thinking naughtily, gigging as she realized what kind of thoughts that she was thinking.

Christine jumped when she felt something settle onto her foot; she looked down and smiled at one of her puppies, who loved to sit on her foot and look up at her with that adorable puppy look on his face. The girl chuckled as she bent down to collect the little sweetie into her arms as she stood to place the soundtrack that had come with the package into her CD player.

Less than ten seconds after the music started, Christine hurriedly switched it off, her ears ringing loudly. People actually listened to this stuff? She shook her head at the loud guitars and booming drums that had temporally filled her penthouse apartment. She really hoped that no one had heard that ruckus…

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the front door. With that, the opera singer's small colletion of pets went bounding over to the door as Christine hurried to open the door without letting her pets out.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," greeted Christine with a smile. Mrs. Potter was an elderly widow who helped care for Christine after the tragic death of her father.

"My dear, I heard an awful sound coming from your apartment; are you alright?" asked the ninety five year old woman with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine- do you remember that internship that I applied for twelve weeks ago?" Christine asked her surrogate grandmother, who nodded with a smile. "Well, I relieved a letter asking if I was still interested, as well as a packet that included a soundtrack for the rock star's tours. That was what I was playing."

"Trying to expose yourself to other things?" teased Mrs. Potter.

"You have no idea," smiled Christine before bidding the woman goodbye and retreating back into her apartment to get some work done before she called France.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diva**

**I don't own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When international Broadway sensation Christine Daae is asked to accompany French rock star, Erik Mulheim, on a summer long tour of Europe. But what happens when the two famous singers begins to develop feelings for one another?**

Christine smiled at Raoul, who was coming with her to France to act as a translator and manager for the young soprano. The young girl smiled as she held her precious cargo of her two kittens and three puppies close to her as they seated themselves in the first class section of the plane. She heard a loud whine pierce from the carrier and she quickly set the bag onto the empty seat next to her and opened it to smile down at the overly worried faces of her pets. She reached in and carefully scooped up the one dog that was making the loud ruckus and cuddled her close to her chest as she hummed a lovely aria to help settle down the whining puppy.

"Excuse me?"

Christine looked up to see a tall willowy blonde girl with sparkling green eyes smiling at them.

"I thought I would introduce myself first before I sat down and scared you both senseless," she explained, sitting in the end row. "I'm Margret Giry, but everyone calls me Meg."

After introducing herself and Raoul (who was taking a beauty nap) Christine found herself chatting with Meg about of shoes and ships and ceiling wax and cabbages and kings and all sorts of random things.

And then the subject of why Christine (and Raoul) were going to France came up.

"Oh, I got an internship working for some rock star who calls himself the Phantom," said Christine casually, looking up when she heard Meg squeal loudly.

"My mother's his manager!" she squealed. "So you're the summer intern?"

Christine nodded, giggling as Raoul snorted loudly in his sleep, his head twitching over to one side of his neck pillow, his long brown hair flopping in front of his shut eyes. "Yes, I supoose I am. I just never really looked at it that way before."

"You're America's sweetheart!" Meg pointed out, grinning as she quickly adjusted herself in her seat. "You're an opera- musical theatere crossover artist whose alums had remained on the hit list charts for up to thirty nine weeks!"

Christine giggled modestly at hearing Meg's lavish praises of her accomplishments before swatting them away with a loose hand. She began to rummage in her bag for something else to talk about, only to find (to her utter embarrassment) DVDs and collectable programs of shows that she had starred in.

"I'm gonna kill you Raoul," she muttered, jamming the things back into her travel bag. "This is the last time that I'm ever allowing you to pack for me!" she looked over at Meg and blushed. "My manager is somewhat OCD about my career."

"That sounds like my mother and my dance career," grinned Meg before beginning to scribble in a diary that had an outline of a ballerina in gold embossed on the front.

"You're a dancer?" asked Christine in surprise. She had to learn how to dance en pointe for one of her music videos and after the last day of filming, she had whined to Raoul on "How can girls put their feet through so much pain and torture?" Raoul, of course, just smiled before whisking her off to a foot massage by her mani/ pedicurist.

"Yes, it's so much fun!" chirped Meg. "Of course, my feet look like hell on earth, but that's a small price to pay when you're a ballet dancer."

"Oh, for one of my music videos, I played a ballerina who was torn between her love for dance and her dying friend," explained Christine with a sad look on her face. The video was made in honor of her friend, Joy, who had died of heart cancer shortly after the music video was released.

"Did you really, now?" asked Meg, pulling out a SmartPad and typing in Christine's name and pulling up her YouTube page. She quickly found the music video and pulled it up.

Five minutes later when the short film ended, Meg was in a fit of tears as she tried to wipe away the flood that was spilling from her eyes.

"That was just beautiful!" she blubbered.

"Yeah, but my form was off and my feet couldn't ever do the first or fourth position," pointed out Christine, biting her lips as she looked over Meg's shoulder at the video that had finished playing on the SmartPad.

"It was such a beautiful story; I wasn't really paying any attention to your ballet technique," apologized Meg, sniffling as Christine handed her a packet of tissues to dry her sopping wet eyes.

"I'm glad that you liked the storyline," smiled Christine as Meg scrolled down to look at the comments.

"Two thousand, three hundred and forty seven likes and one hundred, fifty seven dislikes," frowned Meg before typing out her own response to some of the cruel reviews left by professional "ballerinas".

Christine yawned as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Tomorrow, she would be in France! Top of Form


	4. Chapter 4

**Diva**

**I don't own anything at all.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When international Broadway sensation Christine Daae is asked to accompany French rock star, Erik Mulheim, on a summer long tour of Europe. But what happens when the two famous singers begins to develop feelings for one another?**

Less than fourteen hours later, Christine was happily bouncing around the airport as Meg laughed at her new friend's energy and Raoul prayed to an unknown deity for Christine to stop drinking so much coffee.

"I cannot believe it!" squealed Christine happily, twirling around en pointe as Meg watched her at the luggage carousal, collecting her suitcases. "I'm in the City of Love!"

Meg laughed loudly as she grabbed her own bag and ushered Christine out into the bright sunlight, where there was a man in a nice suit holding a sign that read, _**Bonjour, Mademoiselle Christine Daae!**_ Christine smiled as she stepped up to the man and introduced Raoul and herself in rusty French.

"My name is Joseph Buquet, Miss Christine," he announced in flawless English as he held open the door for his three passengers to enter the vehicle and get themselves situated. "I am to be your driver while you are on tour with the Phantom." He chuckled as he turned back to driving.

"The Eiffel Tower…" breathed Christine as they passed by it. "Notre Dame…" The massage cathedral zoomed past before Christine spied her favorite place that she always read about in books. "The Opera Populaire!"

Joseph chuckled as he began an impressive monologue about the history of the historic sites that they were passing by. Christine listened with a sharp ear, poking Raoul awake every now and then when he would begin to nod off.

"Raoul, you're missing everything!" Christine scolded her manager loudly, causing for the drifting man to snort and jerk awake.

"Sorry… jet lag," he explained breathlessly as they pulled up to a monster of a concert hall.

"How do I look?" Christine asked Meg nervously once they were on the sidewalk. Christine wore a black skirt that swirled when she spun around, a _Les Misérables_ show shirt, and royal blue ballet flats. Her long, brown curls were held out of her emerald green eyes by a scarlet headband and her makeup was natural.

"Stunning," grinned Meg, grabbing her new friend by the wrist and hauling her over towards where a burly bodyguard was making sure that no one entered the concert hall. Meg spoke with him in French before being let past with Christine. She had let Raoul go to their hotel to take a nap, seeing as how he was falling asleep every time Christine would jab him awake.

"Come on!" Meg all but dragged Christine down a series of hallways before stopping in front of a black door and knocking on it before rocking back and forth on her toes, whistling a random tune loudly in between her teeth.

The door opened to show a stern looking woman dressed entirely in black. Her hard face softened when she saw Meg standing there and hugged her tightly around her shoulders.

"Margret," she murmured softly. "It is good to see you again." She pulled back and looked over her daughter's shoulder at Christine and looked her up and down. "You are Christine Daae, am I not correct, my dear?" Christine nodded, not quite trusting her voice yet, due to the sudden nerves that began to eat at her stomach. "I'm Anna Giry, the Phantom's manager."

Christine shook the woman's hand before Anna exited the room and leaned up against the door. She found herself curious as of to where this so called "Phantom" was lurking at. Christine wanted to meet him and find out what he was like; Christine was always one for jumping right into her work, even in high school, when she had mountains of homework, despite the fact that she was taking online courses, in order to work on Broadway.

"I do have to warn you dearie, the Phantom is a dreadfully unsocial and somewhat rude man," cautioned Anna before leaning down to whisper into Christine's ear, "It's his temper that you have to watch out for."

Christine was suddenly scared as Anna all but yanked her into the dark room behind the black door.Top of Form


End file.
